As one dream ends another one starts
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot. As Nationals ends as one dream ends another one could be starting for Will.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

As usual I do a birthday present and a Christmas/holiday present to everyone and this is my Christmas present to everyone that reads my fanfics or knows me. I thought about doing a fic where Will comes home from Nationals and finds out that Emma is pregnant, however spoilers have hinted that might be earlier than Nationals however I have decided to go ahead with my original idea. Hope you enjoy

As one dream ends another one starts

"I`m sorry Mr Schue" Ryder hung his head as he Jake, Marley, Kitty and Unique surrounded his teacher. They had just found out they had placed 3rd at Nationals and therefore wouldn't be taking home the trophy

"At least Marley didn't mess up like she did at Sectionals…" Kitty eye sided the brunette girl who looked down at the ground before Jake placed an arm around Marley. Jake still cared for Marley despite them breaking up however Marley still didn't trust him.

"It's ok guys. I mean you will have other years. It`s Sam and the other seniors I worry about" Will sighed "Where are they anyway?"

"Blaine went to see Kurt and Sam went to ring Penny." Jake replied before noticing Artie wheeling up to see Kitty

"Can you come for a chat?" Artie glumly said to his girlfriend who nodded walking next to Artie as he wheeled himself away leaving the love triangle and Unique alone

"Say where is Mrs Schuester?" Marley looked around

"She decided not to come. Said something about the plane ride she was too uncomfortable and I know she will be so disappointed that we didn't win." Will looked sad

"Well no wonder she didn't come!" An irate Tina exploded as she heard the last fragments of Will`s answer "She has been at every competition we have won. So thanks for that!" The Asian teenager yelled as she stormed off

"Maybe I should have a word with her" Unique quipped as she walked away followed by Marley as Ryder and Jake stood alone with Will

"Ah William. Just who I wanted to see" Will then turned around to see the one person he didn't want to see, Principal Sylvester

"Can you two just go away please? Your esteemed leader needs to have a word with me" Sue then glared at the two boys

"Ryder maybe we should go and chat to the others" Jake glanced at his rival but also friend as he nodded and left the two teachers on their own

"So you lost" Sue glanced at Will

"Third actually Sue but…" Will started to say but was cut away

"Yes but what did we say. If you won which in my eyes is number one. And number three isn't number one in my eyes. So if you won you would be able to carry on running your misfit band of little helpers and continue to ruin my life for at least another year…" Sue started to say

"Sue where is this going. Because I really need to ring up Emma. She will want to know how they did" Will started to say

"So I am here to inform you that you won't be teaching at McKinley next year. At least not the glee club anyway" Sue replied. Will stopped in mid sentence and looked a few times

"You're really going through with this" he said quietly hardly believing what Sue was saying

"Like I said to you I only want winners at my school and third is not number one. And frankly I have been waiting for an excuse to get rid of you. I can keep you as a teacher but I can't be shown to be down on what I have said in the past. So when we get back I want you to resign" Sue then turned on her heel and walked away leaving Will dumbfounded and not really sure what to say.

"Mr Schue is late" Blaine commented smiling at a text he had just got from Kurt

"Yeah someone said last night he hit the mini bar downstairs and was over an hour late this morning" Tina added still smarting from what she had heard the previous night

"Just because we lost" Kitty shook her head "I don't know if I should think that's pathetic or not"

"Actually third is a place so really we didn't lose" Artie commented

"It still sucks though" Marley said sadly just as Ryder lifted his head and noticed Will walking up to them

"Sorry I`m late guys. Woke up late this morning" Will lifted his hands up in an apology

"Yeah we heard" Kitty sniggered before being shot down by both Ryder and Sam

"I just wanted to let you guys know something before we set off to the airport. And it isn't good news. Principal Sylvester has informed me that from next semester I will not be needed in the glee club. I will still be able to teach History but as a glee club leader that is it" Will sighed as he looked around the room at the kids' faces

"She fired you because we came third!" Blaine replied in astonishment

"That's pathetic!" Sam snapped and everyone turned around to look surprised at the blonde senior

"Guys she kinda warned me before we set off here that if we didn't win I would be removed of my services. So whatever the result I think she would have fired me anyway" Will looked sad

"Yeah but couldn't you have made a compromise. Like come in the top ten. I mean there are hundreds of schools here there is no way we could have won" Jake said confused and slightly shocked

"Guys I know you are angry and upset but the harsh reality of it is Principal Sylvester has made her mind up. Now we better get going otherwise we are going to miss the plane" Will then lifted his bag up as he walked towards the hotel entrance leaving the kids stunned

"What are we going to do next semester" Marley whispered upset "Mr Schue has been there for us always!"

"Come on we will think of something" Ryder gave an encouraging smile however he could see where she was coming from. Mr Schue was an amazing teacher and he knew that he wouldn't have done as good as he had been doing without him. He sighed as he lifted his bag up and followed his team mates towards the door of the hotel where they would catch the plane from the airport back to Lima

(Will opened the front door of his and Emma`s apartment and gave an heavy sigh. The plane ride back from Los Angeles had been rocky and hard work and all he wanted was to see his wife and give her a hug and tell her the news that Sue had given him, well he didn't want to tell her but she needed to know before she heard it from another source and then Will would have felt terrible about not telling her)

"Emma!" Will shouted and was surprised not to hear the gentle voice of his wife answering him. Scrunching up his nose Will walked into the living area and was surprised to see Emma not there either. Will was about to go upstairs to the bedroom when he noticed her in the kitchen

"Emma!" Will grinned in delight walking into the kitchen however was disturbed to see what Emma was doing. Hunched over the marble breakfast bar mixing and mixing like her life depended on it just as she was doing when she was concerned about going to Washington with Will or not. Will then ran to her and noticed the look in her eyes

"Emma…." Will said softly and hearing her husband's voice caused Emma to drop the wooden spoon and turn round to face him

"Your home" she said softly and then burst into tears leaving Will confused

"Hey" Will said softly holding her hands as Emma slowly began to slow down her sobs before the pair walked into the living room

"Maybe you should go first, How was nationals" Emma replied

"Third" Will replied "But that isn't the worse news. Sue fired me" he replied as Emma`s face grew white

"But how can she!. That is a great position out of all those those schools. I should go and have a word with her!" Emma exclaimed angrily

"Em I can't because when she became Principal she said if I didn't win Nationals she would fire me. So really I can't go back on my word, But I can still teach and maybe when another Principal comes in I can go back to teaching Glee club" Will lifted an hopeful smile "Anyway what`s with the cake baking, I hope it wasn't a celebration cake for Nationals"

"N-No" Emma shook her head "You know I couldn't come to Nationals because of feeling unwell." Will nodded "Well yesterday I realised that I had been late a couple of days and I am never late. So I just thought about going to the doctors for a test since those home based tests are really hard for me to use and" Emma carried on talking but this was a blur to Will as he was hardly believing what Emma was saying "And I`m pregnant Will" Emma glanced at Will not daring to see his reaction "So I thought I should bake a cake for a celebration but then I panicked and I got stressed and…" Emma was engulfed by Will as he embraced his wife tears rolling down his face

"I-I can't believe it" he whispered "But why didn't you ring me to tell me." He said his eyes glazed with happiness hardly believing the words that were coming out of Emma`s mouth. He had dreamt about this moment and now it was finally coming true in front of his eyes with the love of his life.

"I knew you would want to come home straight away and well the kids needed you more. Plus I thought I could handle it" Emma blushed at her meltdown but Will didn't care about any of that anymore. In fact as much as losing the Glee club hurt this made up for it in so many more ways. Finally he was going to be a father something which he had been waiting for four years. Something which Terri couldn't give him Emma was now going to give him

"I love you so much you wouldn't believe" he whispered "And we are going to be the best family ever. And if you have any problems I am now going to be there for you every step of the way. You have no problems about that" Will said fiercely as Emma gave a small smile before the pair of them softly kissed. Problems had been put in front of them in the past but now it looked like as if the pair of them was going to become a trio with hopefully many more members of the family to come along as well

And there you go. Just a small one shot to tide you all over with. I also just want to add my thanks to anyone who has read my fanfics this year or anyone who talks to me on twitter especially thanking Nicole and Anna who I have talked to a lot this year, I know this year hasn't been the best for me this year and I just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and I hope that 2014 is going to be a whole lot better for me and also for my fanfic writing. Sorry for the sappiness but I just want to express my thanks that's all. Anyway hope everyone has a great holiday whatever they celebrate and here`s to a great 2014.


End file.
